YuGiOh! 5D's Meets Michael Jackson
by Jinchurikigal
Summary: A Set of 6 Signer friends have tickets for the VIP Front row of seats at a Michael Jackson Live concert


Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Michael Jackson- the Concert Chapter 1

Michael Live in Neo Domino City

Leona Willows had tickets for 6 people including Leona Who had the Tickets. To see the King of Pop Live, VIP Tickets, given to her By Michael, the last time he was in concert in town, He dedicated a song to her. "Thriller" And Invited her up to dance with him. She decided to take Bruno, Yusei, Jack, Akiza and Crow with her and see Michael Perform live at the Neo Domino City Amphitheatre.

Leona and Yusei decide what to wear, as Akiza Came in a pretty red dress, Jack in a white tuxedo, Bruno in a black Tux and crow in Blue. Then they have it, Leona comes in A Purple Dress, and Yusei comes in a purple tuxedo, they came down stairs to find their friends waiting for them, and the go to the Amphitheatre to hand their tickets for VIP Backstage Passes, for VIP Seats reserved for them.

Michael Comes out Stage, and he winks at Leona at the front, her heart began to beat faster and faster... Yusei could See Why she was his no.1 fan, and Michael Jackson begins the show, and addresses the fans of Domino City...

"What's up, Domino? It is so good to return here, for my no.1 fan; Miss Willows is here in the front VIP Row with her 5 signer friends! Leona Blushes a deep Scarlet, as Michael Continued his welcome. "Boy it is good to back in Neo Domino, Leona now live here as a signer, she just adores my music, I may ask her to help me to sing some of my duets, and dance some of my dance routines. She complemented me the last time was performing here, so... Without further Ado, I would Begin my show with a Standing ovation for my number one fan in the front row."

Everyone in the audience, including Leona's signer friends gave her a standing ovation. And Leona blushed more than normal, though she knew she was famous in Neo Domino.

So the show is underway then, Michael uses the song, "Earth song" To begin with, and Leona sang along, she knew Michael Was smiling at her as she sang with him and Michael Calls to Yusei and therefore he asks Yusei to send her on the Stage. Michael Smiled at her and she fans herself at the moment, she was tearing up with joy, and knew that Michael helped her life get better.

Suzanne A New friend of Leona at her local college, sat 6 rows behind, and next CSI Catherine Willows and she notices Leona With her signer friends in the VIP Row and says to herself "Man, That's my friend, in the front VIP Seat row with 5 of her signer buds, and she sure is lucky, she was invited on stage?"

Leona Continues to cry happy tears, Michael Gently embraces her, and she acknowledges that she befriended Michael Jackson at his last visit to Neo Domino City, and that she trusted him with her true feelings, (after all it is revealed at the last Neo Domino City concert, She was a cancerian, and these types of people are emotional yet, Reliable in family situations.) Michael Continues and Ends "Earth song" And Asks his aides to give Leona A Drink of hot Chocolate (Galaxy), and a purple banded Microphone, and asks her to sing "I just can't stop loving you" With him. And She Nods and accepts the chance to duet with the King of pop, but he had to wipe away the tears from such a Delicate face of a fan.

The Audience cooed at the moment, Akiza was moved to see Leona happily crying and being offered the Chance to sing with her idol. Yusei Just broke down at the song Michael Just sang, Crow watched the duet with such pride, and cheered Leona On. "Leona, you go girl, you are born for the stage!" Michael Then Said to her "Your Friend Crow is supporting you, Starshine; let's show your signer buddies what you are made of, Leona!" Leona Looked up to Crow and showed a Thumbs up, and got up to sing. Michael Also Asked "Would you like to try your hand at a solo for me? Sing "She's out Of My Life" For me, because I never heard you sing it before." Leona, Said "I'd Love to. But first cue the Music for "I just can't stop loving you" Michael" So Leona and Michael Sang "I Just Can't Stop Loving you" and Michael Was Happy that He chose to sing with Leona, as her voice was as angelic as his. Michael Smiles at Leona again, she shyly smiled back, showing her Star Sign's true Personality colours. Michael seemed to grow worried and walked up to her and asked her "You Ok? Wait, It's your true personality showing, is it?" Leona Replied "Yes, it Is, Michael ... Why didn't it show when I was turbo duelling earlier?"

Michael Ushered her into his arms again, and reassured her "It's understandable, Starshine, everybody gets emotional at times, like me for instance, remember the song I asked you to sing? Well, at the end of it, I broke down crying, that clearly shows that the song gave off sad vibes and a few tugs on the heartstrings" Akiza spots Suzanne And Says, "do you like the song Michael has asked Leona to sing on her own for him?" Suzanne replied , "Yes, it's a very beautiful song, I didn't know my friend could sing so beautifully" So Leona Starts To Sing "She's Out Of My Life" Michael cooed at the beauty of his Female friend And Fan's singing voice. He tears up and says "Man, That's beautifully sung..." Just as The End of the Song drew near, Like Michael, she too breaks down crying, and the song gave a Tug on her own Heartstrings. And as she sang The Last Word, she continued to cry, And Michael came on and ushered her away, and pulled her into the gentlest hug he can offer her. And then, Michael speaks to her "Starshine, It is ok to express that feeling of sadness in a song like this, you sang it so perfectly and beautifully... I think you blew everyone away there..." Leona slowly looked up at Michael and Said to him "Really? I think My Friends were more moved to tears with it though..." And Leona is right; she got her College friend crying with her Signer friends.

Meanwhile in the Audience, Suzanne, Yusei, Bruno, Jack, Akiza and Crow were sitting there, crying from the beauty of Their Friend's Voice. The song Had took effect on them all, while Leona's Beautiful voice rang through the Amphitheatre, Suzanne was right, Her friend can actually sing, and she has the voice of an angel, within the archangel choir. Akiza reads the next song on the programme. "In The Closet" Michael asks her to dance with him, while singing it too. Before hand, Leona had revealed the Vocal range of her singing voice, an (A3 – A5, Mezzo-Soprano) to Michael, and he reveals to her that... His Vocal Range is (Baritone: F2 – F4) She was Surprised. The concert kept on going, Leona's Signer friends were happy to see her happier than ever, Laughing on stage with her idol, Michael Jackson.

By the time the concert finished, Michael Got so Happy, that He Asked his aides to let the signers backstage, for to have photos taken with his no.1 fan and best friend, and her signers, to cherish them forever. And then she asked the aides to let him crash with Team 5d's for a few days, to discuss a permanent contractual agreement for Leona to leave Neo Domino City and Tour the world with him, and also live with him too. Leona Had a Bright eyed sparkle in her brown eyes that was when she signed the contract, she begins a new life with her Idol.

Michael is so happy to have a signer on his recording label at "Epic" records. Michael says to her, "Are you ready to leave this all behind, take your Duel Runner with you, and start a new Life with me on the road? We leave right now, we can head for the recording studio to record our first duet album together" Leona Replies "I sure am, It's just cool to tour and sing with you, Michael, It really Is! Let's go!"

Suzanne watches her Leave with Michael, And Boy, she supports her in every way, saying "Bon Voyage, Leona, Enjoy yourself on the road! Be Sure to write us"

Leona and Michael Reach His Home, and directs her to her new private Bedroom, And Recording booth room, which had an en suite bathroom, he also gave her a private Art studio and Story and Lyric writing corner. Her life could not get any better than this! He also gave her a personalized Synthesizer and keyboard piano. She was as happy as a pig in mud; she even donates her earnings from the Fortune cup to A Charity he set up, The Heal the World Foundation.

Wait for episode 2- The Recording studio.


End file.
